


Getting to Know You

by comixwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixwriter/pseuds/comixwriter
Summary: Wanda decides to look deeper behind the mask that is Tony Stark and comes to realise that maybe he's not everything she thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO I understand that Wanda's powers do not work quite like I have them portrayed in this but bare with me. She can give people visions of what they fear most. She's got to have SOME level of empathy going on there.  
> Also this has been about a year in the works because school and work and life has been crazy.

She wasn’t entirely sure when she started paying more attention to Tony Stark. Considering how responsible she held him for the deaths of her loved ones, the fact her gaze had been straying more oft than naught to watch him and his actions, was all the more bewildering. At first she made the excuse that she was watching to make sure he did no more harm. Though eventually, she could no longer lie to herself. She couldn’t narrow down the time to a month, or even a day, but she did know that once she started paying more attention, her feelings started to change.  
It might have been when she noticed the flicker of… something… whenever someone asked a question about his past or compared him to someone else. Or it might have been the… could it be considered a flinch when it was barely more than a small twitch? Whenever Clint joked about the only reason they kept Tony around was his money. Whatever moment it was, Wanda found herself paying more and more attention to the snarky man when he was in her presence. She found that the more she watched him, the more she would catch the faintest brush of his emotions; cold fingers ghosting across her neck or searing heat suffocating the beat of her heart. She mistook these feelings for anger, and shuddered with relief that Bruce Banner carried the Hulk instead of Stark. Relief, that was quickly expelled as she came to realize, in time, that these briefest touches were not of anger, but self loathing.  
She might not have known when her eyes started following Tony Stark, but she knew the moment she realized that this bright and flashy man was not the figure he wanted the world to see; an actor on the stage, living larger and louder, more confident and self assured than any one man could truly be.  
She had caught him in the dead of night, once, sitting in the dark in the communal kitchen, gazing despondently into mug filled with cold coffee and unresponsive to her presence. Lightly her hand had fluttered above his shoulder, hesitant to actually touch, and her powers had reached across that final distance; brushing against a chilling void. Tony had not moved. He hadn’t even blinked. Not even as her hand flew back to cover her mouth in horror. He’d muttered something under his breath that she hadn’t caught, and that void had seemed to expand. Overwhelmed with the feeling of his emotions, or lack thereof, she had fled from the kitchen. The hot chocolate she had gone down to retrieve ignored in favor of escape. That was moment she knew that Tony Stark was not the man he wanted them all to believe.  
It was after this event that Wanda learned about Afghanistan, or rather, the TRUTH about Afghanistan. She’d heard the watered down version that the media had covered, the story that everyone and their grandmother knew, but until that point she hadn’t known the cruel reality of which he’d had to endure. She learned about the water and she learned about Yinsen. She learned about the arc reactor; not everything, no, but the basics of how he had come to have it. She learned about the arc reactor all the way down to the operation in that dark and hopeless cave with no anesthetic. Then she learned about the portal. About his PTSD. About how badly that the vision she gave him in Strucker’s base had set him back. His crippling nightmares and the self induced insomnia because of those nightmares. And perhaps the most frightening, was his unhesitating willingness to make the sacrifice play; to make the ultimate sacrifice to make sure no one else needed to.  
This was all information that she gained from proximity. Flashes of fear and self loathing as he flashed back and forth from the present to his past, dark sunglasses hiding the uncertainty in his eyes, even as he danced his written part.  
This man who cared too much about others and not enough about himself; who had never demanded she be removed from the Avengers for the part she played in Ultron’s creation or the pain she had caused him. Regardless of whether he knew she was responsible for those visions or not. This was when she decided that things had to change. That no longer would she ignore, or spite, this wounded man.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
“What’s this?” startled from the data pad he’d been working on, Tony looked suspiciously at the mug of steaming liquid in front of him, eyes flickering to Wanda who stood in front of him. She merely shrugged, eyes passive as she turned away to pad silently out of the room. Vision hovered in the background, watching Tony as he pulled the mug closer, expression perplexed as he squinted at it.  
“It is not poisoned.” Brown eyes flickered to Vision as he spoke. “It is just black coffee. I observed her make it myself.” A side-glance back to the coffee and the mug was brought to Tony’s lips, a soft sigh of content as the rich flavour hit his tongue. The android smiled gently, pleased with the trust he had just been shown.  
Wanda smiled, back against the wall just around the corner.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
The second time Wanda brought coffee to Tony he didn’t say anything, watching her leave with a furrowed brow, before flicking his eyes over Vision whom had trailed in after her. A small nod from the android and a shrug from the inventor was all it took before the coffee slowly disappeared as Tony sunk back into his work.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
The third, fourth, fifth and sixth times progressed much the same. Wanda would come into wherever Tony was working, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand, with Vision trailing behind unconcernedly. The mug would be placed quietly nearby within arms reach and Wanda would leave without a word, Vision would nod in encouragement, and Tony would refocus on the whatever his current project it was. A sip of coffee, and Vision would leave shortly after.  
The seventh time she brought him coffee, Tony called after her, halting her retreat. Turning partially to look at him, noting the mug cradled gently to his chest.  
“Why?”  
“Because I wanted to.”  
And then she was gone.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
From there they fell into a sort of pattern. She would place the coffee within arms reach of where he was working, but now she would tilt her head and wait until Tony picked the mug up and took a sip. The smallest of smiles would grace her lips as he hummed contentedly at the flavour, his eyes closed in pleasure, and then she would leave.  
Cute little trinkets and extra tools for missions would appear on her desk by the time she turned in for the night, all with a little handwritten note on how they functioned and how they would help protect her in the field.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
The night a small floating orb showed up on her desk that could project images of a laughing and playful Pietro, both from his childhood and more recent times, leading up to his death, Wanda cried herself to sleep; orb clutched tightly to her chest.  
In the morning when she ventured down to the workshop with a mug of coffee in one hand and Vision floating along behind her, Tony was hunched over something that looked like it might have been an upgrade for one Natasha’s weapons. Oil was smeared across one side of his face and grease making his hair go in odd directions, while dark circles lingered threatening under his eyes.  
She moved slower than normal as she placed the mug beside him, closer than she had ever previously, and waited for him to notice her. It didn’t take as long as she had thought it might before brown eyes, tight with exhaustion, dragged themselves away from their work as he scented the coffee, and came to land on her. She tilted her head and waited for him to take the drink before she moved.  
Gently, as through she were reaching out to touch a wild cat, her slender fingers brushed lightly just under Tony’s eye, freezing him in his motion to take a drink, before she brought her face closer. The barest of touch and her lips met his forehead before she pulled away, a bright and teary smile on her face.  
“Thank you.”  
The softening of his expression and the loosening of his posture was all the answer she needed.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Wanda no longer left after every time she brought Tony coffee. If he was in his workshop, she would sit cross-legged on the couch in the corner and meditate, while Vision stood at Tony’s hip; technical babble a soothing background noise.  
If he was in the common room or kitchen, tapping away at one of tablets, she would settle down in front of the television. With the program on low, she would sometimes be joined by Bruce or Clint and, once or twice Steve. They could just faintly hear ACDC being hummed in the background as Tony made his way through whatever paperwork or schematics he was powering through; a fond quirk of the lips and an exchanged glance of amusement was all the communication needed.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
“What are you doing.” The statement laced with suspicion made Wanda turn around to look at Natasha. The Black Widow stood with her arms crossed and a serious expression; not quite a glare, but it certainly wasn’t friendly. A small tilt of her head and a turn of her body, and Wanda glanced back towards the workshop she had just left. The expression she leveled Natasha with spoke everything that needed to be understood, and the red head nodded. “Don’t hurt him.”  
“I don’t want to.” She paused. “Not anymore.” The other woman turned, as if to leave, and Wanda spoke again. “You should show him.” Calculating green eyes met her own as Wanda stood her ground, understanding that the brunette was talking about a slightly different topic.  
Natasha finally broke the staring contest and left with a shrug, leaving Wanda to wonder why everyone thought that the other woman didn’t care. Clearly she cared enough to act, and that was all that mattered.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Bruce when he returned, was next in line to confront her on her sudden attention to Tony. He made them earl grey tea, sweetened lightly with honey, and there were even little lemon scones with fresh raspberries on the side. The two of them sat quietly in the little greenhouse that Tony had made on the large balcony of the common floor, surrounded by brightly coloured flowers and pretty little berry bushes and vines.  
She knew why he’d brought them here; the Hulk liked the little greenhouse, and the scent of the flowers helped to calm him. Wanda knew that these were necessary, because she knew that Bruce Banner did not fully trust her. Not yet. He understood what she had done and why she had done it, but she could still feel that last little bit of resentment for her actions when he looked at her. She could understand that. She had broken one of the things that he held most dearly to himself; his control. It would take time, but she would work to prove herself trustworthy.  
Their eyes met and she gave a nod, understanding the threat that it was, and the two went back to silently sipping their tea.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
It is Wanda who confronts Clint, though she knows it was only a matter of time before the archer made his own little display of protection about their resident engineer. He’d been trying to corner her for the last two days, but FRIDAY always seemed to chime in with a message for him at the exact moment he got her alone, or someone else would walk into the room.  
“For someone who calls himself Hawkeye, you seem to miss an awful lot.” Her tone is sharp, though her voice is low. It has Clint turning from watching Tony walk away, to level a scowl at her. He’d just made another joke about the billionaire being their sugar daddy. “He’s used to people using him for his money.” His eyes widen a bit and she shakes her head. He gives her a steady look, seeming to process something, before giving her a nod and trotting after Tony.  
She smiles as she senses the bitter feeling Tony had been exuding dissipate, not all the way, but enough for a much lighter feeling to brush past her.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
When Thor returns, Wanda is not surprised by the steely suspicion in his stare as he watches her deposit a steaming mug at Tony’s side. His storm cloud eyes threatening a maelstrom as they assess.  
Finally, the moment passes, and the large blonde grasps both her shoulders. His proclamations of being pleased to fight alongside a warrior as cunning as she, as loud as the hands grasping her are firm.  
The grip won’t leave any bruises, but Wanda understands the warning all the same.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
James Rhodes is the confrontation she is the most anxious for. Tony’s best friend and brother in all but blood. His disapproval is the one she wants to avoid the most, despite the fact that Steve is the team leader and could get rid of her with a single word.  
Rhodey catches her pulling a blanket up around Tony’s shoulders as he sleeps hunched over his workshop desk, face pressed into a set of schematics. His gaze freezes her, fingers still lightly holding the soft grey edges of the blanket.  
Then she notices the red head behind him. Virginia Potts. Pepper. Wanda doesn’t dare to breathe.  
“ He’s a handful, isn’t he.” The warm affection infused with those words loosens the tight feeling in her chest, and she allows herself to finish draping the blanket over Tony’s prone form. She’s not even sure which of the two said it. She doesn’t think it matters.  
FRIDAY dims the lights and Wanda carefully winds her way to the two standing in the entrance to the workshop. She smiles nervously at them; tentative. Rhodey and Pepper meet her smile with friendly ones of their own and she relaxes a fraction more, but then a hand on her shoulder and a smaller hand on her cheek make her stop.  
“If you ever. EVER. Hurt him.” She still can’t tell which one of them is talking. Maybe they both are. She knows they both are.  
“I understand.”  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
She had expected the warning from FRIDAY. Welcomed it, glad to see that even though Jarvis was gone, his current AI was just as protective as she’d heard the last was. She was not, however, expecting the warning from the bots. She’d just placed a mug of coffee on desk beside Tony, absorbed as he was in the current schematics for a new prototype arrow for Clint he hadn’t noticed her arrive, and turned around to find herself face to face with the bots.  
Dummy, the apparent ringleader, whirred and adjusted his camera menacingly.  
It should have been funny. SHOULD. Have been funny. It really, really wasn’t.  
Wanda held up her hands in peace and nodded. Dummy reached out and vigorously pumped her left hand three times. Before zooming away to promptly bring her an old screw driver to play fetch with.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Sam Wilson, she hadn’t really expected much from. She knew the man had known Tony for the least amount of time, other than herself, and didn’t think he’d paid as much attention to the engineer to recognize what he was going through. At least, that’s what she’d thought until he’d wandered up to her while she was sitting in the library drinking tea, Vision meditating behind her, and put a small pile of pamphlets beside her from the VA.  
“Thought these might help with Tony.” His smile was soft and accepting. His gaze knowing. “Thought they might help a little bit for you as well. I’m here if you need to talk. Any reason.” Sam gently placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving.  
Wide eyed, Wanda watched him leave, missing the fond smile on Vision’s lips as he gazed at her.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Finally, Steve was the last to confront her; though not quite in the capacity that she had expected.  
“Do you like him?” bewildered, Wanda had turned to face the frowning blonde. She blinked several times and continued to stare. Steve turned red and reached up to scratch the back of his head as he averted his gaze. “Tony. Do you like him.” She nodded when he brought his eyes back to rest on her.  
“I do.” The small furrowing of his brow confused her for only a second before she understood. “I do like Tony, but not the way I think you’re implying.” He frowned harder and she brought up her hand to stop him as he opened his mouth to speak. She smiled. “I think you should ask your self that question, and then do something about the answer.” Steve turned, if possible, even more red and ducked his head sputtering. She laughed softly and walked away.  
Natasha smiled conspiratorially at her from the end of the hall and the two nodded.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Slowly, Tony returned to the field. It started with one mission when Doom attacked with his bots and they’d needed him to figure out how to shut them down. Then it was Loki. Then Red Skull. Until finally, the streak of vibrant red and sparkling gold was a constant once more on the battle field, speeding to where he was needed most.  
Catching Clint when he leapt from buildings, performing combo attacks with Steve, taking out enemies sneaking up behind Wanda and Natasha, dodging Thor’s lightning strikes as he charges their foes, flitting around the Hulk to laugh as he smashes; all while playing tag with Sam, Rhodey, and Vision as they cover the skies. Jokes flying back and forth with Steve, fondly exasperated, calling for silence on the coms.  
It was perfect.  
Until it wasn’t.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Hydra forces were swarming them, overpowering them with sheer numbers to the point that even Hulk was having difficulty keeping the horde around him contained. Clint lay unconscious at War Machine’s boots, Rhodey’s thrusters having been taken out by a well place shot by a now dead soldier, as the pilot fired repulsor beams into the masses. Natasha slid like lightning through the horde, slicing through their gaps as she slowly but surely fought her way to the collapsed archer’s side; Steve providing cover from those trying to get in a flanking shot.  
Wanda and Vision battled back to back, sweat blurred her vision and she could feel the android behind her beginning to weary. She watched helplessly as Sam tumbled from the sky, wings failing him after getting hit by a concentrated EMP burst. Hulk managed to catch him, but only just.  
Thor and Tony were the only ones left in the sky, but even they were dragging. Tony had taken one too many hits to the suit and was in danger of not being able to escape the EMP gun should they aim it his way. The red and gold of the suit scraped away to damaged and blackened metal. Thor was taking out as many as possible, but his strikes were swinging slower and doing less and less damage. It was only a matter of time before they were worn down to nothing.  
They had been ill prepared. Their intel had suggested a small insurgence of Hydra on the outskirts of Washington. No more than fifty combatants. In hindsight, it had very obviously been a trap, but the intel had also suggested one of the ranking officer to be there would have information on the Winter Soldier. Steve had jumped at the chance, the others getting pulled in by his eagerness to bring Bucky Barnes back home. But they were wrong. So very, very wrong.  
They’d been met by a veritable army, armed to the teeth and ready to die for their cause; fanatics down to the last. There had been no ranking officer. No intel on Barnes. Only weapons and orders to destroy.  
Wanda wished that she had never left her bed.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Tony was finally down. Vision had stumbled farther away from Wanda than had been strategically sound, and the Iron man suit had rushed in to protect her as her concentration waned on her own defense, focused as she was on Vision’s. The blast Tony had protected her from sent him careening through a mob of Hydra goons, clearing a sickening path of carnage as the weight of the suit crushed the soldiers it hit, before coming to a stop some five inches before Captain America. The soldiers that the suit had only clipped on its way by, stumbled away from the battle field before collapsing to the ground to nurse their broken bones.  
Steve’s hoarse cry of fear as he took out two more goons before rushing to the Iron man suit’s side echoed over the com.  
With more Hydra soldiers rushing to fill the gaps made by their fallen comrades, Steve could do little else but stand protectively over Tony. The suit was dark and the engineer wasn’t responding to any of the shouts for status over the com link; fear gripped the heart of the Avengers. Two down. How much longer would they last?  
Steve didn’t hear Wanda’s cry of warning, and blackness overtook him as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
A sudden silence came over the field as Captain America collapsed on top of the Iron man suit, the soldiers coming to an eerie halt. And just as suddenly, the burst of action as they descended upon the fallen captain took the remaining Avengers by surprise. Steve was hauled away from the darkened suit, limp in his captors’ arms, and then Hydra was retreating. With the energy remaining in the standing Avengers, the attempt to follow was feeble and easily shut down, and the Hulk distracted by the jet shooting at him.  
“NO!” Wanda sunk to her knees as the last agent of Hydra passed from sight. Vision lighted quietly beside her, not touching, but a comforting presence at her side.  
“Perhaps we should see to Tony.” She stumbled back to her feet even as the others converged on the downed armour, Clint still unconscious but definitely breathing in Thor’s arms.  
Natasha fumbled at the latch that should have opened the suit, cursing darkly in Russian at the discovery that it was damaged and stuck. She muttered something about Steve having the access codes to reboot the damn thing, as Rhodey scowled anxiously at the still prone form. He muttered back that it wouldn’t matter anyway without a functional power source. Neither of them payed too much attention to Thor until after he had laid Clint on the ground, gently placing the archers head in Wanda’s lap as she kneeled by Tony’s feet, and then had stepped up by the helmet and ripped off the mask.  
“This is the second time I have had to remove the armour from you thus, Anthony.” Thor frowned in concern as dazed, brown eyes blinked sluggishly up at him. “Thrice is a habit that I wish not to start.” Awareness crept slowly back into Tony’s face and he offered a smile with a wince.  
“Sorry big guy, next time I’ll ask them to drop the weapons and surrender.” Hoarsely spoken, the quiet snarky remark loosened the knot that still gripped their hearts. Tony was alive, but it did little to quell the fear they now felt for their missing captain.  
“Next time, try shooting the guy aiming at me instead of taking the attack like you’re an invulnerable shield.” The sharp anger that rose from Wanda was sudden and volatile, what was left of her power from the battle swirled weakly but brightly around her. “You are NOT made of vibranium, Stark!” the words were spit venomously and even Natasha was taken aback. “You’re not allowed to leave. I…” her chest caught with a sob and one flew up to scrub at her watering eyes. “…. I can’t lose anyone else.” Her final whispered words softened the tenseness of the others with understanding.  
“Hey, hey…” an arm waved weakly at Wanda as Tony grimaced. “Not going to lose anyone. Right St-…” brown eyes flashed quickly around those he could see, and his expression darkened. “Where the fuck is Steve.”  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Tony stood looking out over the city, hands clasped knuckle white behind his back, ignoring the arguing behind him. His expression tight and posture hunched, Wanda approached cautiously with a coffee in her hands, not quite sure where she was to put it. There were no tables nearby, nor counters, and Wanda was all too aware of Tony’s reluctance to accept things from people’s hands. She hovered for a moment behind him before he seemed to notice her and gave her a strained smile.  
“We’ll get him back.” She couldn’t help but smile at the assurance that was steady despite the concern he exuded. Neither of them noticed the hush behind them, the other Avengers zeroing in on their interaction. Tony did, however, notice the coffee in her hands and tilted his head in question. She nodded and then what he did next surprised her.  
He held out his hand to meet her half-way.  
No one in the room breathed as Wanda slowly extended the coffee and Tony closed his fingers around the mug. They watched as she drew her hand back and he brought the mug up to take a sip, closing his eyes with a hum, shoulders relaxing just the slightest.  
“Thanks.” Wanda nodded mutely, eyes wide with the trust she now knew she had from him. Then, Tony noticed the others staring at them and his shoulders drew tight again as he scowled defensively. “What? Why are you all staring.” Natasha just smiled and shook her head and the others followed her example. “Whatever…” He muttered and went back to staring out the window before FRIDAY interrupted, finally having located a ping from the transmitter hidden within the lining of Steve’s uniform.  
A feral grin promising retribution spread over Tony’s face as he looked over the Avengers. Bruised and battered though they might have been, it was time to retrieve their missing Captain.  
“Avengers Assemble!”  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
With Clint and Natasha at the Helm of the quinjet, Wanda and Vision seated slightly behind them while Thor stood off to the side, Tony sat in the back with Rhodey and Sam, making final adjustments to the armours and wings. Bruce, still fast asleep from his time as the Hulk, was tucked in safe and sound still at the tower. As they neared their destination Natasha swiveled around in her seat to call back to Tony.  
“How do you want to call it, boss man.” Brown rose incredulously to meet green, brow furrowed in confusion. A silent exchange between them had Clint turning his gaze momentarily from the controls to throw a thumbs up in Tony’s direction. A scattered murmur of assent and encouragement echoed from the other Avengers, and Rhodey clasped a hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
The engineers gaze lowered to the gauntlet he was working on before slowly rising to look at Wanda. A smile and a nod, and Tony let out a deep breath with a nod. With a gesture, he pulled up a scan FRIDAY had gotten of the old military bunker that they were headed to, and after a moments consideration, dove in.  
“Alright, so here’s what we’ve got.”  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Looking back on everything later, Wanda was able to laugh at how easy it was for them to get into the bunker. They had expected resistance; there had been almost none. What little guards that had been stationed were quickly dispatched as the Avengers, split into two teams, made their way through the building.  
It was old and rusting, the smell of mold and mildew faint but present even under the smell of gunpowder and bleach. The majority of those they encountered were scientist, not soldiers, and were easily enough taken care of. A knock to the head, some rope and a closet, was the most complicated it became. If there had been a larger portion of combatants stationed here at one point, they were here no more.  
Tony, Natasha, Vision and Sam entered from the rear of the building, while Wanda, Thor, Rhodey, and Clint entered form the front. Communicating status as they trekked through the halls, clearing the rooms. Wanda felt her heart sink the further they travelled into the base with no sign of Steve.  
“This is weird; the ping is definitely in this building but we just cleared the last room.” Clint spoke into the com, expression twisted in concern.  
“Think there might be a sub level that wasn’t on the plans?” Tony spoke even as they heard him boot up a scan from the suit. A small ding sounded after a moment. “Bingo.”  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
They all converged on the room that showed access to a lower level, and with an exchange look of determination, Friday hacked the panel that locked the access to the lower levels. The floor slid back to reveal a staircase, dimly lit and smelling more strongly of mildew than the rest of the bunker.  
“Thor?” Tony barely had to say anything and they formed up. Thor at the fore, Wanda immediately behind him ready to throw up a wall of magic should she need, then Rhodey, Clint, Natasha, Sam, and finally Tony and Vision bringing up the rear to protect from surprise attacks.  
They cleared the sub level much the same as they had cleared the main. Quickly, quietly, and with little resistance. There were less rooms and more open space, making it difficult for the Hydra personnel to hide from the Avengers. It was over quickly, and soon they stood before the final room.  
Natasha and Clint were hacking the nearby computer terminals, gathering the information they could, even as Tony and Rhodey used the suits lasers to cut through the thick steel that was the door between them and the ping that came from Steve’s suit. Wanda didn’t need the face plate of the Iron man suit to be up for her to read the tension set in Tony’s shoulders. To feel the fear and rage that simmered just below the surface. Fear that Steve would be hurt or gone. Rage at speculation at what Hydra may have done to him during his time with them. She laid a hand on his shoulder, though she knew he could not feel it, and nodded at the strained smile he gave her.  
“Tony, there are encrypted files that I’m uploading to Friday.” Natasha spoke up just the two armoured suits finished cutting through the steel. Tony nodded once, tight and distracted as he readied himself for entry into the room.  
Thor pried the door open as the others pointed their weapons through the entrance.  
A single scientist cowered in the middle of the room, hands clenched tightly before him, eyes rolling, sweat trickling down his face. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. And behind him, lit by dim yellow bulbs in the ceiling, were two tanks.  
Floating in one was Steve Rogers, Captain America.  
The second held Pietro Maximoff.  
  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW  
  
Later, Wanda would know it was Tony that had carried her out of the base as she broke down. That it was Tony who wiped her tears away and hummed a lullaby until she passed out from her distress. That it was Tony who made sure the right equipment was brought into the facility to ensure that Pietro and Steve were transported safely to facilities that would ensure their health. And it would be later that she would hug him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as thank you when Pietro finally woke from his induced coma from the tank. Later it would Wanda who explained to Pietro what Tony really was. Someone who cared too much for others, but not enough for himself. It would be Wanda who slowly brought Pietro around. And it would be Wanda who laughed and cheered the loudest when Steve finally pulled Tony in for the sweetest of kisses.


End file.
